This invention relates generally to a fashion and hairstyle doll play set, and, particularly, to such a play set comprising a self-standing, three-dimensional doll and various removeably attachable articles simulating clothing, headgear and coiffured natural hair.
Various two-dimensional paper dolls and the like having removeably attachable paper clothing are provided by the prior art. The prior art also provides various three-dimensional dolls having removeably attachable cloth clothing. Certain of the three-dimensional dolls provided by the prior art have strands of artificial hair which can be brushed, combed and curled. Neither the two-dimensional paper dolls and their associated paper clothing nor the three-dimensional dolls and their associated cloth clothing which are provided by the prior art have proved to be entirely satisfactory as fashion and hairstyle doll play sets for children in the 3-7 year old age group. In general, children in that age group desire greater realism in their play activities than is possible with two-dimensional paper dolls. However, children in that age group usually lack the manipulative skills which are necessary to removeably attach cloth clothing to a three-dimensional doll to create a new fashion appearance and to brush, comb and curl strands of artificial hair to create a new hairstyle for the doll.
It is desirable to have a fashion and hairstyle doll play set which has a greater realism than is possible with two-dimensional paper dolls but which can be easily manipulated by children in the 3-7 year old age group. Such a play set should preferably include a three-dimensional doll and various articles simulating clothing and headgear which can easily be removeably attached to the doll by children in that age group to change the fashion appearance of the doll. Since children in that age group have difficulty brushing, combing and curling strands of artificial hair, the articles simulating headgear which are included in the play set should preferably have strands of coiffured artificial hair attached thereto. In this manner, the child can change the hairstyle of the doll when she or he changes the headgear of the doll. It is not believed that the prior art provides such a fashion and hairstyle doll play set.